My way to be happy
by Sharppa
Summary: What can happen when Malik's away for a few days? Many things. And when he comes back and finds out, he is furious. Kadar/Altaïr and Altaïr/Malik


Altaïr watched Malik ride away from Masyaf. The young assassin and his cream colored mare quickly disappeared from his sight. The older one of Al-Sayf brothers had an easy assassination to do. Malik had asked Al Mualim why didn't he send 'his favorite one' and the master's answer was that Altaïr had just come back from a mission and besides this was a job that even Malik could do. The master assassin had over heard Malik fuming about it to his brother. Altaïr knew he'd be away two or three days and for once he didn't have his precious little brother with him.

His and Malik's relationship had become more hate filled after Altaïr gained the title of master assassin. Now they were more like friendly rivals but the younger Al-Sayf still liked the young master. In fact, Kadar seemed to adore Altaïr even more, which pissed Malik off. A sly grin appeared on Altaïr's face. Oh, what fun he could have with this knowledge.

The young man decided to climb somewhere high and try to spot Kadar. It didn't take long to find him. The boy was sitting on the ground, leaning against a carriage full of hay which was a perfect place to land on. Altaïr performed a leap of faith and fell in the hay stack startling the young boy.

"Depressed already?" Altaïr asked as he jumped out of the stack of hay. Kadar was now standing and looked at the young master. He was a bit of surprised and embarrassed how the older man had caught him so off guard. He raised his eye brows in confusion and asked:

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just that Malik's disappearance might be the reason you sit here all alone", the older assassin shrugged and leaned on a wall.

"No, it's not that, I..." Kadar blushed a bit and went silent.

"Hmm? May I keep you company?" Altaïr inquired and sat down his back against the wall. Kadar nodded and sat down beside him. After a moment Malik's brother started talking to him about everything that had happened lately. Mostly he spoke about Malik but Altaïr didn't mind. They hadn't had a good talk for a long time because of their duty's and the hatred of Kadar's older brother towards the new master assassin. The more skilled assassin listened to the younger's chatter as the sun started to sink below the horizon.

"..and she tried to kiss me but I ran away", Kadar told and blushed in shame. Altaïr chuckled at that and asked:

"Why did you do that?"

"I.. umm.. Well, I was afraid I'm a bad kisser", the younger one admitted.

"I can teach you", the master assassin offered with a sly smile which made Kadar's blush deepen. Altaïr leaned closer to him and gave a questioning look. The younger boy could feel the breathing getting caught in his throat as he nodded.

Soon their lips were pressed together. Altaïr's warm and confident ones against Kadar's cool and inexperienced ones. It didn't take long for the younger one to get used to the situation and relax. He had fantasized about that moment but he had never dared to even think it'd become true some day. So he melted on Altaïr's strong arms and let his tongue slip in his mouth and get a taste of him.

They parted and Altaïr smirked. Now that he had broken the ice and Kadar was a human puddle in his lap, he knew he could do anything he wanted. He could have the younger Al-Sayf any way he wanted and he was going to have him hard.

Kadar moaned as he felt Altaïr suck his neck and slip his hand under the robe. The boy pressed himself against the young man begging for more with lust filled whispers. His inexperienced hands clawed and gripped Altaïr's white robe as the skilled assassin had his way with the younger's body. The bites and kisses were driving Kadar mad, but little did he know that the other was making it good just to annoy Malik more, when he was going to rub it on the man's face.

When Altaïr got the boy out of clothes, he put two fingers on the younger's lips telling him to suck them. Kadar looked confused at the other man but did as he was told. Soon he found out what the elder had had in his mind. A surprised gasp escaped from the boy's lips when a finger was pushed in him. First it felt very weird and even uncomfortable but soon Altaïr got Kadar mewing and moaning.

When the older assassin had learned where to press, he made sure he hit that spot every time. Kadar didn't even notice Altaïr adding another finger but when a third one was pressed inside him, he hissed in slight pain. To make the younger forget the pain he started nibbling the other's neck. Altaïr's plan worked and soon the young Al-Sayf was pressing himself against the other's fingers.

When Altaïr slid his fingers out to get rid of his own clothing, he received a disappointed moan. The older one grinned at that and after he got his erection out of his pants he positioned himself between the boy's legs.

"This might hurt a bit first", the master assassin warned, not really caring about the other's pain.

Kadar nodded and slowly Altaïr pushed himself in. The younger one writhed in pain and when that made it hurt even more, he couldn't help the pained gasps. Patiently the man waited for the other to adjust before slowly moving back and forth.

As Kadar started to moan again Altaïr dared to move faster and became rougher. Soon the elder was pounding against the gasping and moaning boy. He grabbed the other's erection and clumsily started to pump it. Kadar could feel the little rocks pressing against his back but he didn't care. He was in heaven.

With a muffled scream the young boy released and with his muscles tensing around the other's member, Altaïr could feel his orgasm being close too. He closed his eyes and pounded the boy even harder to the ground.

"M-Malik", escaped through Altaïr's dry lips as he came inside the younger one of Al-Sayf brothers.

Kadar went stiff when he heard the name his lover moaned. Altaïr collapsed over his tense body. The older assassin was still panting when he pulled away. He didn't notice the sudden change of Kadar's mood because he was no more paying attention to him. He didn't want anything more from him.

"I guess you learned enough?" Altaïr chuckled as he put his robe back on.

"Y-yeah", the younger one answered through the lump in his throat as he tried to put his pants back on.

When the master assassin disappeared in the night Kadar gave up with putting clothes on. He pulled his knees against his chest burying his head into his hands and let the bitter tears of disappointment and jealousy drop down. The feeling of being used got over him as he cried in the dead of the night.

* * *

><p>Altaïr was there when Malik came back and so was Kadar. The boy seemed to feel a bit.. distressed. The man didn't feel guilty about taking him. In fact, he felt satisfied.<p>

Malik's little brother was openly waiting for him but the master assassin stayed in the shadows. They both had been there the other day too but the assassin didn't show up then, so, they were relieved when Malik came on the third day. Altaïr watched the brothers' meeting from a distance before he decided to join them.

"Safety and peace, brother", the master assassin grinned as he walked closer to the two.

Malik looked angrily at him, seemed like he had noticed something with his brother or maybe it was just his usual hatred towards the master assassin. Altaïr could see from the corner of his eye how Kadar tensed.

"Are you okay, Kadar?" the assassin asked with a smug tone in his voice as he touched the boy's shoulder. The young assassin blushed and looked down. With a dismissive voice he told him he was alright. The older brother looked at them suspiciously.

After few words they parted and both Al-Sayfs went to see Al Mualim leaving Altaïr alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"You did something to him, didn't you!" Malik shouted angrily as he stormed into Altaïr's room.<p>

"To who?" the master assassin asked innocently and turned to face the angry man.

"You know who! Kadar!" the assassin hissed and clenched his teeth while sending a deadly glare Altaïr's way.

"Oh, if you mean sleeping with him, yes, that was me", The younger man smirked and Malik was taken aback.

"You what?" the older assassin asked in disbelief.

"I took him. Outside. On the ground. Problem?" Altaïr said with a challenging tone.

"You bastard!" Malik growled and lunged towards the other man. Easily Altaïr dodged the move blinded with anger but he had no time to turn around when the other man hit him from behind. The fist connected with his head throwing him back a few steps.

Soon they were wrestling on the floor punching and pushing each other. Altaïr's freshly formed scar on the lips had split open again and Malik's left eye was turning blue. The fight turned to something else when the older man pinned the younger's hands and crashed their lips together. Altaïr made a surprised and pained voice when the other kissed him with force. When they ran out of air they parted.

"Malik-", the assassin started but was cut off with another fierce kiss. Altaïr was confused but wasn't complaining.

The older man bit down on his neck, chest and kept going lower. Just before Malik was where Altaïr wanted to him be, he came back up. He put his own fingers into his mouth and smiled evilly at Altaïr. The other panicked. No way he was going to be the bottom one.

Malik still got the younger assassin pinned so he had very little trouble pushing a finger into the squirming man. Without hesitation the older man pushed another finger in earning a hiss of pain from Altaïr. He had stopped squirming but he was glaring daggers into Malik.

The assassin of a lower rank started to scissor the other very roughly. Hisses and gasps escaped from the younger one every now and then. Third finger was added and Altaïr winced from pain. Even if it hurt, he still enjoyed Malik's handling.

Malik let go of Altaïr's hands and grabbed his hips as he positioned himself between his hips. Dry? Hell no.

"Malik, don't-!" was all the younger man got to say before the other pushed himself in all the way. Altaïr couldn't help but scream.

"I hope you're enjoying this as much as you enjoyed my brother", Malik whispered into the master assassin's ear. Altaïr could hear venom dripping in his voice. The young man smirked through the pain and replied:

"Oh, I'm enjoying this much more."

The older man glared at him and pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in with force, making Altaïr groan in pain.

"Though I'm quite sure your brother thinks I'm a better lover than I think you are", the assassin hissed and tried to smile but only grimaced.

Malik swore and started to slowly move in and out and after a while he started skillfully to slide his right hand on the other's erection. Soon the younger man was quietly moaning the other's name. Malik fastened the pace and they both were panting and sweating.

All the pain and pleasure that came from Malik pounding in him and also the movement on his dick made Altaïr come first. He came harder than he had ever before and he couldn't help moaning Malik's name over and over again. Then he realized he had probably done that also when sleeping with Kadar but he wasn't sure if he cared.

Malik came too, squeezing the other's penis painfully without noticing it. Altaïr grunted when the other laid down on him.

"I'm still angry with you", Malik whispered as he pressed his face on his rival's neck.

"I hate you", was Altaïr's reply.

"I hate you too" the older assassin mumbled in his neck.

Altaïr smiled. This was his way to be happy.

* * *

><p><em>I got the idea for this story from allahdammit's picture in deviantArt called "Fake" Though the idea and this story is my own. There are similar parts so if you liked this, go check it out. I can assure you it's awesome : )<em>


End file.
